Yuumasutra
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Semua salahmu, Isogai Yuuma! Salahmu dan seluruh substansimu yang serupa manis candu! ・ [Harem!Isogai] ・ [#Antologi karya 9 author]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning** : Isogai Harem. Yaoi. PWP. Fetish. BDSM.

 **A/N** : Sebuah apresiasi teruntuk **ISOGAI YUUMA** dari secuil populasi **BANGSATSU** ; para author bangsat (?) di FAKI yang sibuk ngebangsat dengan menelorkan karya-karya bangsat demi memuaskan asupan dan kebangsatan kokoro #bangsatception

Silakan dicicipi, kompilasi persembahan oleh 9 author yang mengusung 9 seme dengan 9 fetish nista diurut dari pucuk tunas sampai dasar pijak ketua kelas _End_ tercinta. Enjoy~ :D

* * *

 **YUUMASUTRA**

「 _"Shut up. Take down your pants. I'm going to mark you as mine."_ 」

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** ** _RAMBUT_** **」**

.  
By: **Mochiizuki** (id: 2445313)

Pairing:  
 **Sakakibara X Isogai**

* * *

Takkan ada orang yang berpikir apapun meski nama Isogai Yuuma dan Sakakibara Ren dijejerkan dalam satu kalimat.

Dalam hal pelajaran, keduanya menguasai hal yang berbeda. Yang satu berkutat dengan urusan sosial, sedang yang lain dalam keindahan tuturan kata. Urusan letak kelas pun tetap tak bisa menyatukan mereka. Bahkan anak kelas E yang berada di atas gunung jarang sekali boleh menginjakkan kaki di gedung utama, tempat siswa kelas A dan yang lain melakukan aktivitas.

Tapi, siapa bilang entitas kontradiktif tidak bisa disatukan?

Apalagi dengan sedikit paksaan.

Isogai benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa konfrontasi dengan anggota _five_ _virtuosos_ di perpustakaan gedung utama membuatnya berakhir begini. Mungkin salahnya tak langsung pulang usai sesi belajar bersama. Tapi sebagai pengurus kelas, tugasnya lah untuk menyerahkan laporan mingguan kepada petugas OSIS.

Keputusan fatal.

Sakakibara Ren sudah menanti di balik pintu ruang pertemuan dengan tampang maniak.

Ya. Yuuma Isogai mungkin sedang mengalami salah satu masa paling genting dalam lima belas tahun kehidupannya.

Terikat di kursi dan hanya berduaan dengan musuh termasuk keadaan darurat bukan?

Sudah dua puluh menit jemari Isogai membuat gerakan panik. Pergelangan tangannya benar-benar terkunci. Tak menyisakan celah. Ia sudah berusaha menggeser-geser tangannya, mencoba peruntungan agar kain yang membelitnya sedikit longgar.

Nihil.

"A-apa maumu?" Cuap Isogai untuk kesekian kalinya. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan tanggapan yang sama pula. Ren yang diam dan sibuk dengan tasnya.

Isogai tak menyerah. "Sakaki—"

"Hei." Sela si sekretaris tiba-tiba. "Siapa yang biasanya memotong rambutmu?"

"Eh?" Sang ikemen merespon kebingungan. "Aku...memotongnya sendiri?"

Dengusan menyambut jawabannya. "Hasilnya jelek sekali."

[— ** _kress_** ]

Sepasang mata gunting memotong poni Isogai tanpa diduga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Isogai sontak menjerit. Namun, benda tajam itu tetap bergerak mendekat ke wajahnya. "Hentikan!"

"Diamlah." Ren hanya terfokus pada tiap helai yang jatuh karena ulahnya. "Aku ini berbaik hati untuk melakukan _perawatan_ gratis untukmu. Menurutku rambutmu lebih punya potensi daripada milik Kanzaki Yukiko."

Ujung besi gunting mengangkat dagu Isogai ke atas.

"Lagipula aku suka melakukan _ **ini**_."

Bunyi metal yang beradu dengan rambut kembali terdengar.

Isogai tak berani bersuara. Ia ingin lari. Berteriak. Apa saja. Tapi, nyalinya ciut tiap kali benda yang menari di kepalanya itu berkilau. Salah sedikit, mungkin gunting itu akan mencari korban selain rambutnya.

Tak mengerti dengan konflik batin itu, Ren terus saja menelusuri tiap jengkal yang mampu diraih dengan tangan kirinya. Berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh kulit kepala Isogai secara langsung. Merasakan tiap helai yang menyusup di sela jarinya. Teksturnya. Kelembutannya.

Semuanya.

"Lihat. Ini— _hhh_ —" Suaranya tersengal, tanda gairah mulai menumpuk. "—menyenangkan, 'kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Bukan masalah. Ren terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia malah mencoba hal lain. Mengambil segenggam rambut yang baru saja ia pangkas dan membawanya ke wajah. Menghirup aroma dari _shampoo_ murahan yang selalu dipakai si ketua kelas E.

" _Ahh~_ "

Lenguhan yang disusul bunyi resleting dibuka. Membebaskan organ yang terkungkung dalam fabrik bernama celana.

Rasa ngeri langsung merasuk ke sanubari Isogai. Kelopak menutup manik emas secara otomatis. Menghindarkan dari pemandangan yang tak ingin ditangkap netra. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan diperbuat Ren dengan rambutnya. Bukan hal yang pantas, ia tahu.

Dan itu memang benar.

" _Ahhhh_ —"

Vokal Ren meninggi seiring kontak dengan helaian milik Isogai. Merasakan satu persatu bagian menggelitik epidermis disana. Memacu otaknya untuk menghasilkan lebih banyak endorfin. Merangsang kenikmatan. Seperti candu yang meminta lebih dan lebih. Berputar dilingkaran tak berujung.

Isogai tetap bungkam dengan mata terpejam. Sayang kegelapan tidak membuatnya tuli. Rona merah memenuhi telinganya. Deru nafas cepat penuh nafsu tetap terdengar jelas. Namun ia mencoba mendistraksi pikirannya. Berharap semua akan usai begitu membuka mata.

Pikiran naif.

" _Ugh_ —bukankah tidak adil hanya aku yang—menikmati ini?" Kalimat bernada kasih meluncur diantara desahan sang perayu. "Bagaimana kalau kita—hhh—saling berbagi?"

Isogai menggeleng kuat. Menolak _kebaikan hati_ yang tidak perlu.

Tapi, siapa dia sampai Ren harus peduli?

" _Ahhhhh!_ "

Jeritan hebat Isogai menyambut cengkraman kasar pada objek vital di sela pahanya. Tidak jelas kapan tangan kanan Ren menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya. Yang pasti, rasa sakit bercampur sensasi aneh membuat desah lembut lolos dari bibir ranumnya.

Bulir air mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata Isogai. Ia tak tahan. Kesal bercampur malu karena reaksi tubuhnya mengkhianati perasaannya. Seperti tak punya kuasa untuk menghalangi apa yang terjadi.

Menikmati setiap reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk manis dihadapannya. Ren terus saja mengocok benda milik korbannya dengan lihai. Ia menempelkan wajahnya ke puncak kepala Isogai. Menggesekkan pipinya pada mahkota lembut. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti sejumput helai yang tadi ia ambil.

Cukup suara desahan yang beradu setelah itu. Keduanya berkutat dengan cara masing-masing untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga suara pekikan yang berharmonisasi, mengakhiri segalanya.

Momen yang begitu singkat.

Seperti mimpi.

Usai menumpahkan semua yang mereka miliki. Ren memandangi takjub tawanannya yang terlihat letih. Kepalanya terkulai dengan saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir. Mata setengah tertutup membuat iris emas sedikit terlihat. Kemeja putih yang menempel tak nyaman karena peluh, memperjelas garis tubuh Isogai.

Sungguh erotis.

"Hei..."

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan perawatannya dengan mencuci rambutmu?"

Sepertinya masih lama sebelum mimpi buruk Isogai berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** **BIBIR** **」**

.  
By: **Shinraa** (id: 5603872)

Pairing:  
 **Karma X Isogai**

* * *

"K-Karma, hentikan. B-Bukankah kau bersama Nagisa?"

Karma terkekeh, wajahnya masih enggan menambah jarak. "Isogai, hanya ada kau dan aku di sini," ia kembali mengikis ruang. Isogai bahkan mampu merasakan tiap gerak bibir Karma yang nyaris menempel dengan miliknya, "Jangan memaksa nama yang lain untuk menginterupsi. Atau akan kubuat tubuh ini hanya mengingatku seorang."

Isogai memekik ketika bibirnya harus bertemu dengan gigi-gigi Karma. Sang pelaku kembali menyeringai. Tangannya menangkup wajah Isogai, menahannya agar tak berpaling darinya.

"Bibir ini," ibu jarinya menyusuri tiap lekuk daging kenyal itu, "Sayang sekali jika aku tak mencobanya, bukan?"

"H-Hentikan … Kar—mmph"

Entah kenapa Isogai tak mampu melawan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya ketika Karma—dengan seringainya—menjejalkan sebutir coklat dan mengoleskannya pada bibirnya.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau jilat," Isogai masih mengunci bibir, enggan tunduk pada perintah si Merah. Mata _amber_ menyipit tak suka. Dua jarinya mengangkat dagu Isogai, "Keluarkan lidahmu, Sayang. Tidakkah kauingin tahu bagaimana rasa coklat ini?"

Ragu, iris senja itu menampakkan diri, bertaut langsung dengan Sang Emas yang tak pernah melepaskannya. Perlahan, ia menjulurkan lidah, mengecap sedikit lelehan coklat berwarna merah muda yang hampir mengeras. Gugus hidroksil dari furaneol bersinggungan dengan papilla lidah, manis strawberry adalah apa yang berhasil diterjemahkan syaraf otak Isogai.

"Bibir ini bahkan lebih indah dari kelopak sakura," Karma masih memerhatikan belah labium itu, "Mari kita lihat perbedaan rasanya jika dikombinasikan dengan coklat ini."

"K-Karma—ahn—"

Kembali ujung mulut menjadi sasaran, kali ini ditambah dengan sebutir coklat yang sempat memoles bibir Isogai. Daging tak bertulang itu tetaplah mengabaikan tata krama, enggan mengetuk dan langsung memasuki. Lidah Isogai kembali dililit, ditarik, dan dihisap kuat hingga pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesah.

Strawberry menjadi rasa yang mendominasi cumbuan keduanya. Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir Sang _Ikemen_ , seolah berlomba dengan linangan air mata. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Karma, menciptakan kusut pada serat garmennya.

"Akh—"

Gigitan kecil pada ujung bibir menjadi penutup sebelum tautan itu sepenuhnya terlepas. Isogai memandang sayu Karma. Warna merah masih merajai paras manisnya. Karma tak mampu lagi bertahan. Sesuatu di bawah sana harus segera dipuaskan.

Sekali lagi ujung bibir menyapa cuping telinga, mengecup dan menjilatnya hingga Isogai memekik lirih, "Berlututlah," satu gigitan kecil menjamah daun telinganya, "Ada satu rasa yang belum pernah kaucoba, bukan? Kau akan menyukainya."

"K-Karma … kumohon, hentikan." Karma tak mengacuhkan permohonannya, mengelak untuk mendengarkan pintanya. Pemilik iris _aurum_ telah lama tenggelam dalam gairah, tak lagi mampu menggapai permukaan. Yang Karma inginkan hanyalah Isogai seorang.

"Lakukan. Atau kau lebih suka dengan cara kasar?"

Isogai menggeleng cepat. Tubuhnya yang bergetar segera bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Takut-takut ia menatap pemuda itu. Tangannya sedari tadi tak henti membelai helai obsidiannya.

"Lakukan dengan bibir manis itu." Manik senjanya membulat, tak punya cukup nyali untuk melakukan apapun—yang—Karma—inginkan.

"Ka-Karma … cukup—"

" _Hee_ , jadi kau lebih suka jika aku bermain kasar?" Helai itu ditarik paksa hingga pemiliknya menengadah, menatap lurus sang dominan.

"Karma …" Air matanya tak lagi terbendung. Siapapun orang di depannya ini, bukanlah Akabane Karma yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana, Isogai?" Tak punya pilihan, perlahan bibir Isogai mengapit risleting celana abu itu dan menariknya turun. Karma masih mengawasi, seringainya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah. Dan semakin melebar ketika akhirnya seluruh sekat yang memenjarakan hasrat berhasil diluruhkan sempurna.

Isogai menelan ludah. Ia harap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Ia harap akan ada seseorang di luar sana membangunkannya, menariknya kembali menuju kenyataan.

Satu napas panjang ia ambil sebelum memenuhi perintah Karma. Tangannya—yang masih bergetar—mencengkram erat ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Karma. Lalu—

"Ahh—Iso—"

—benda yang sempat menyombongkan diri di hadapannya itu dilahapnya, dikulum, dan dihisap. Sesekali lidahnya bermain menyusuri kontur epidermisnya, berusaha mengukir tiap lekukannya dalam memori otak yang paling dalam—hingga tak dapat diungkit kembali.

Karma tak mampu menahan desahannya. Nikmat yang dirasanya melampaui ekspektasi. Bibir itu bermain dengan baik di bawah sana. Lidah itu bergerak gemulai, seolah mencari satu titik yang mampu membawa Karma melayang. Getar yang ditimbulkan akibat bibir yang juga ikut mendesah itu membuat dirinya semakin terbuai.

Karma kini tengah di ujung. Belum lewat lima menit, ia sudah berada di ambang batas. Maka kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat helai malam Isogai dan semakin mempercepat tempo yang tengah dimainkan sang _Ikemen._ Hingga akhirnya—

"Akh—Isogai …"

—seluruh hasrat yang dibendungnya membuncah. Mengisi tiap sela dalam ruang hangat Isogai. Menukik masuk terbawa saliva menuju kerongkongan. Semua putih yang tak sempat terangkut kembali dipagut lidah dan mendorongnya mengetuk katup epligotis.

Napas keduanya tersengal. Paras keduanya dipoles warna merah—meski milik Isogai lebih pekat. Pada sudut-sudut bibirnya tampak sari yang tak terbawa masuk, menetes bersama saliva yang masih membentangkan satu larik yang menyambungkannya dengan Karma.

Yang merah kembali mengangkat dagu Isogai. Mata _mercury_ itu memandang sayu. Lalu bibir sewarna sakura itu kembali dicumbu dan dikecap layaknya es krim _gelato_ —hasil jarahannya dari Koro-sensei.

"Ahn—K-Karma—"

Pemuda itu membawa Isogai ke pangkuannya, merengkuhnya erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam helai malam sang ketua kelas yang mulai kehabisan tenaga. Karma terkekeh, mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah lebih nikmat jika dibandingkan dengan coklat tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** **LEHER** **」**

.  
By: **Anagata** (id: 4965441)

Pairing:  
 **Asano (Sr) X Isogai**

* * *

Kesadaran menyapa. Awalnya hanya kebutaan karena kedua kelopak mata masih menutup. Tidak bisa dibuka—sesuatu menyentuh wajah pucat bocah berusia empat belas.

Siraman air membasuh wajah. Bukan air biasa. Baunya menusuk, membuat mual siapapun yang tidak menyukainya. Tidak perlu mengendus untuk mencari tahu, wujud cairan itu sudah bisa ditebak.

Tidak, jangan lagi dengan _wine_.

"Oh. Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Suara yang datar dan penuh dominasi. Asano Gakuhou.

Satu tetes terakhir jatuh tertarik gravitasi, tepat di atas garis wajah mungil Isogai yang lemas. Botol sudah kosong, isinya tumpah semua. Rasanya seperti sehabis keramas, namun dengan sampo terburuk di dunia. Sebagian masuk ke dalam mulut. Isogai terbatuk-batuk.

Pria beriris violet mengambil posisi berjongkok. Memposisikan tubuh tepat di sebelah bocah yang ia sekap. Pemandangan tubuh polos penuh memar bukannya menarik simpati—sifat sadistis menarik senyumnya keluar. Pertama memerhatikan pucuk rambut hingga ujung buku kaki. Pucat tapi pria itu terpesona.

Terlebih, di bagian leher yang mengkilat dialiri _wine_ kesukaan.

Napas masih terengah-engah. Isogai berusaha menggerakkan otot lengan yang kaku. Kedua tangan terikat di sandaran sofa kecil dalam kamar. Walau empuk, tapi terasa gatal. Sudah seharian Isogai duduk di atas busa berselaput kulit. Rasanya pengap dan basah. Terlebih, saat kedua kaki diikat di kaki-kaki sofa. Kedua paha sedikit mengangkang tak nyaman.

Tidak ada barang sesenti benang ikut menutupi, benar-benar telanjang bulat. Dan pria bersurai oranye gelap suka untuk terus memandang.

Perlahan, Isogai mendongak. Beberapa helai rambut menutupi kening dan pelipis. Lepek akibat anggur menyengat.

Violet dan emas bertemu.

Keduanya saling mengamati. Isogai dengan perasaan bukan main tidak enak, menerka apa siksaan yang akan datang malam ini. Ayolah, berapa kali ia harus berharap pada Tuhan untuk mempercepat waktu liburan musim panas untuk usai segera?

Garis wajah itu sangat sempurna. Tampan tanpa cela. Sayang, senyum tulus jarang hadir untuk ditunjukkan.

Melainkan, senyum mengerikan.

Dua kancing teratas kemeja putih bergaris di lepaskan dari lubang. Dua bagian lengan digulung hingga siku. Lalu Isogai meringis, saat telapak tangan Gakuhou yang dingin menyentuh bahu telanjang yang basah akibat _wine_ dan keringat dari hormon ketakutan.

Sebelum berangkat pukul tujuh pagi tadi, Gakuhou masih melihatnya. Memar memanjang dari leher hingga bahu membentuk ukir garis tak beraturan. Berterima kasih pada ujung pena dari dalam laci. Ujung tembaga ditekan kuat hingga berdarah. Beruntung tintanya sudah kering. Kalau tidak, akan jadi cacat permanen. Selain luka, maka tinta hitam akan ikut bersemayam. Awalnya Gakuhou ingin mengukir namanya, namun urung saat berpikir kalau itu tidak seksi sama sekali jika dengan sebatas pena.

Kalau perlu ia akan menggunakan besi panas.

Tapi itu terlalu kejam. Kasihan, orang yang ia tahan masih dalam bentuk bocah lemah tanpa bisa melawan.

"Kau rindu sentuhanku?" Tanya Gakuhou. Suara datar dan berat. Telapak tangan mengelus area yang penuh memar. "Apa kau kurang puas dengan seninya?"

Perih. Isogai menjerit kencang saat merasakan buku-buku Gakuhou sengaja menjamah luka yang menganga.

"A-ahhnnn… sakit…"

"Ya. Tentu." Selain menekan kuku, Gakuhou juga meremas kuat luka-luka itu. Hingga titik-titik darah merembes dan menempel pada kulit telapak tangan.

Butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkannya.

Isogai hanya bocah biasa. Tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak peduli dengan surai yang berantakan dan air mata yang terlanjur tumpah. Kedua tangan terbuka dan menutup menahan sensasi. Saat mengepal, buku-buku jari memutih menahan rasa pedih dan ngilu.

Dalam urusan seperti ini, Gakuhou bukanlah orang yang suka banyak bercakap. Puas dengan mencengkeram, ia menunduk. Menjulurkan lidah, dan menghapus titik darah di atas daging kemerahan yang terluka dengan liur. Berlangsung dua menit namun seperti dua puluh menit. Sampai luka itu benar-benar basah dan mengkilat di bawah siraman cahaya lilin aroma di atas meja kaca.

Sudah gila, Gakuhou tersenyum manis—namun menyeramkan. Matanya melebar menakutkan.

Isogai rasanya mau mati saja.

Bangkit dengan gerakan tangan yang berhiaskan darah mengusap beberapa helai yang menempel pada dahi. Tidak merasa jijik, tentu saja. Langkahnya menuju meja kaca berwarna hitam. Dengan penyangga kayu jati desain akar-akar pohon tua, Gakuhou mengambil sesuatu yang berdiri tegap di atasnya.

Lilin aroma.

Tubuh lilin berwarna putih. Menguarkan aroma Truffle White Cocoa yang menenangkan. Memiliki panjang sekitar lima belas senti. Kobaran api dunia yang tidak seberapa berkobar kuat. Walaupun Gakuhou mengayunkannya dalam udara, api itu tidak padam. Aroma kakao kuat menyeruak. Dihirup hidung dan menenangkan pikiran-pikiran Gakuhou sepihak.

Tidak ada suara. Gakuhou berjalan mendekat. Berdiri menjulang di depan Isogai yang sekarat menahan sakit.

Terlebih ikatan pada pergelangan tangan dan kaki terlampau kuat. Darah kering dan segar menyatu, terserap permukaan tali yang kasar. Efeknya mematikan gerak.

"Salah satu metode cepat menghentikan darah adalah…" Gakuhou mendekatkan kobaran api lilin ke atas bahu lalu ke leher. Bergantian naik dan turun. Aromanya mungkin sangat enak. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Isogai tidak bisa menciumnya bahkan untuk menikmati.

Isogai membelalakkan mata saat moncong api tinggal beberapa senti di atas luka. Apakah Gakuhou akan membakarnya? Yang benar saja!

Lelehan lilin jatuh. Menutupi luka merekah.

"AAAAKHH!"

Benar-benar, Isogai menjerit pilu.

"Terlalu sayang jika bahumu tidak menjadi sewangi Truffle White Cocoa, kan? Agar aku lebih suka menciumnya."

Isogai masih terisak hebat. Hanya dua kata yang ia punya untuk Gakuhou; 'Kau bangsat!'

Gakuhou memang sudah gila. Tidak hanya bagian yang dipenuhi luka, ia juga menyiramkan lelehannya di atas bagian leher dan bahu yang hanya memar keunguan—dan terlihat hampir berdarah.

Tidak cukup? Tentu saja.

Gakuhou menangkup wajah Isogai yang basah oleh air mata. Lalu meraup dua bibir mungil dalam lumatan basah.

Sebenarnya itu hanya peralihan.

Karena tangan kanannya yang menggenggam lilin kini tertuju ke bawah—antara selangkangan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** **KETIAK** **」**

.  
By: **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

Pairing:  
 **Nagisa X Isogai**

* * *

Tubuhnya basah keseluruhan; rambut hingga kaki.

Bahkan dua antena yang biasanya mencuat ikut jatuh bersama surai yang terlanjur lembab, membingkai dahi, pipi, juga bagian tengkuk.

"Hhh... hahh..."

Napas Isogai terengah tatkala memanjat bebatuan tidak seberapa tinggi, kemudian merebah di atas rumput lebat yang kini menggelitik kulit punggung telanjang. Tubuhnya luar biasa lelah setelah berenang satu jam nonstop.

Padahal niatnya hanya menghabiskan waktu hingga dijemput di kolam buatan Korosensei, tapi sampai matahari memutuskan sembunyi, sosok tersebut tak kunjung datang. Emosi yang terlanjur naik dipadamkan cuma-cuma melalui sengatan dingin pada kulitnya dan ternyata cukup ampuh.

"Ini, pakailah."

Kaget, surai legam itu menengok cepat ke samping. Melihat sosok bernuansa biru sudah duduk santai dengan senyum khas.

"—cuma sapu tangan kecil. Tapi kalau basah terlalu lama, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Nagisa...?" belum berganti posisi, mau tidak mau Isogai menerima pemberian tersebut seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Kenapa masih di sekolah? Bukannya tadi sudah pamit?"

"Berubah pikiran."

"Oh..." anggukan singkat sebagai maklumat.

"Karma juga tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan dan memutuskan pulang cepat, tapi begitu kutelepon ke rumahnya tidak ada yang mengangkat." senyum lebar Nagisa terurai, "Kau pikir kenapa?"

Senyap. Isogai mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan membersihkan wajahnya yang basah dengan kain lembut berinisial KN di tangannya. _Karma-Nagisa_. Batinnya mencelos.

"M-mana aku tahu..."

Ahahaha. Tawa manis sepihak dari pemilik marga Shiota sesudahnya, seakan bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Isogai-kun." panggilan itu dijawab gugup, "Jarang ya..."

"Hah? E-eh? Apanya?"

"Jarang rasanya melihat lenganmu yang polos. Bahkan di musim panas seperti ini kau tetap datang ke sekolah dengan seragam lengkap."

Isogai agak risih menyadari jarak Nagisa kian menyempit, terutama saat teman sekelasnya itu mendekatkan indera penciumannya di bagian tertentu. Terlalu dekat.

"H-hanya kebiasaan—aww!"

Pekik itu tercipta saat tangan kirinya ditarik lalu dihempas paksa ke tanah. Kerikil-kerikil yang tersebar terasa perih menggesek kulit punggung tangan.

"Sangat mencerminkan sifatmu yang senang menutup segala sesuatunya, bukan?"

Isogai masih bergeming dalam posisi berbaring, namun kali ini dengan satu tangan terkunci di atas kepala. Dan sejak kapan biru itu sudah menjajah posisi atasnya dengan tangan lain menjamah area perut?

Senyum sebentar, Nagisa menarik kasar pinggang lawannya lalu membuat tubuh itu menindih lengan kanannya sendiri di balik punggung. Cukup tinggi hingga terdengar pekik kesakitan.

Bulir keringat terbit di seluruh tubuhnya tanpa diminta, bersatu dengan udara dingin dan sisa-sisa air kolam yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Menjalar lebih ganas ketika ujung lidah Nagisa menjilat bagian sayap kirinya yang terbuka. Meninggalkan jejak seliva di seputar rusuk, kemudian naik mengincar puting, pinggir dada, hingga lengan atas.

"BERHENTI—"

"Aku selalu menyukai daerah ini. Apalagi bulu ketiakmu sangat halus, hampir tidak ada." Isogai sangat membenci sorot mata yang seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup, juga saliva yang menghias area sama secara berkala, "Apa kau sedang menjadi submisif seseorang?"

Tubuh Isogai gagal melawan karena masih terlalu lelah. Menciptakan kesempatan bagi sang personifikasi ular derik untuk mendominasi, membungkuk dalam seraya membelit sendi torso mangsanya tanpa ampun.

"Lepas!"

"Nanti." jauh di bawah, Nagisa membuka retsleting celananya dan mengeluarkan ereksinya yang tengah mengeras akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"NAGISA, TOLONG JANGAN!"

Sayangnya protes itu segera dibungkam oleh sapu tangan yang dijejal paksa ke dalam mulut.

"Kenapa ketakutan begitu, Isogai-kun? Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah biasa..." sebentar jeda, " _Dimasuki_?"

Gelengan kuat tidak terima. Karena frasa _biasa_ terlalu hina untuk sebuah tuduhan tak berdasar yang pernah diterimanya.

Di luar dugaan, Nagisa tidak mengincar lubang analnya namun menggesekkan dan menjejal alat vitalnya di antara lengan atas dan dada, tepat di bawah ketiak kanan. Memaksakan penetrasi walau tahu wilayah tersebut terlalu sempit untuk ditembus.

"Hhhnm... NGGGGH!"

Isogai mengerang hebat di balik gigitan sapu tangan. Sakitnya bukan main terutama karena tulang lengan atasnya terhimpit begitu rupa. Bagian siku hingga buku jari sudah absen dari jalur darah akibat terlalu lama tertindih di bawah tubuhnya sendiri.

Pihak Nagisa sendiri tidak begitu banyak bersuara setelahnya. Hanya sesekali meloloskan lenguh tatkala menikmati sodokan yang semakin ganas seiring pekik korbannya yang menjadi-jadi. Sementara tidak ada rasa nikmat sama sekali dari pihak Isogai, yang ada hanya rasa nyeri luar biasa menyiksa. Remaja itu berusaha terus mencuri napas sembari mengikuti gerak tubuh Nagisa semampunya, karena jika dia nekat melawan tulangnya mungkin bisa bergeser atau lebih buruk—patah.

"Kau menahannya dengan sangat baik. Berpura-pura memang sepertinya keahlian terpendammu."

Sakit. Isogai meloloskan air mata akhirnya. Beberapa kali tulangnya di seputar ketiaknya terdengar berderak, menemani bagian kanan tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa.

"Khh,"

Penghujungnya, Nagisa menyemburkan semua sperma miliknya di seputaran ketiak Isogai meskipun ada yang luput hingga menyiprati dagu dan leher.

"Menarik. Kapan-kapan ayo kita lakukan lagi, Isogai-kun." mencabut propertinya dari mulut Isogai, Nagisa membersihkan alat vitalnya dengan fabrik tersebut sebelum melemparnya kemudian ke muka yang bersangkutan, "Tenang saja, kita masih berteman. Hanya kuharap kau sadar posisimu."

Isogai tahu Nagisa tidak lemah, tapi tidak pernah tahu kalau dia sekuat itu. Berjuang bangkit dari posisinya, Isogai mengerang keras, menyentuh hati-hati lengan kanan yang sepenuhnya nyeri. Tidak mengindahkan sosok _bluenette_ yang sudah berlalu dan menghilang.

"Isogai!"

Detak jantung yang belum mendekati stabil kembali berpacu.

"— _Sorry_ aku sangat terlambat. Kau di mana?"

Semakin mendekat. Panggilan itu berasal dari suaranya sangat dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin lebih terdengar jelas ketika malam tiba dan berbisik menggairahkan di telinganya, sekedar menyebut namanya berkala atau mengeluarkan konsonan tak beraturan dalam bentuk bisik menggoda.

Susah payah, Isogai menghentak ujung kaki dan terjun melawan gravitasi. Membilas keseluruhan tubuhnya, membasuh sisa-sisa lengket mani di dalam riak air.

"Aku masih ingin berenang sebentar lagi, Karma!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** **PUNGGUNG** **」**

. **  
**by: **Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive** (id: 2665422)

Pairing:  
 **Sugaya X Isogai**

* * *

" _Mmnh... Ngh..._ "

Isogai menggeliat, getaran level maksimum vibrator yang menancap di anusnya, semakin merangsang kejantanannya yang sudah memerah dan meneteskan _pre-cum_.

Kondisinya kini antara dua, sangat menggoda, atau sangat memprihatinkan.

Jejak air mata tampak intens di pipi yang merona. Mulut tersumpal _gag ball_ , saliva dengan mudah menuruni lekuk dagu dari ujung bibir. Sepasang hazel tersegel _blindfold_. Dua tangan terangkat, pergelangan tangan dibekuk hingga memerah. Kedua betis jenjang ditekuk kesamping, diikat kencang bersama paha montok.

Isogai mengerang. Ia ingin orgasme, tapi _cock ring_ menghalanginya. Ia sudah lelah memberontak, pasrah pada sepasang tangan lain yang sedang menjamah kejantanannya.

" _Ungh... Uha_ - _ha... hun! Anngh!_ "

Sugaya Sousuke terkekeh, telunjuknya menggoda kepala kejantanan si _Ikemen_.

"Tenang saja, Isogai- _kun_ , aku hanya ingin memperindah tubuhmu. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukan pemerkosaan langsung. Lihat, punyaku saja mengeras pun tidak, hahaha." Sebuah seringai, seolah-olah Isogai bisa melihat semuanya dari balik kain gelap. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa ereksi hanya dengan vibrator. Apa seenak itu?"

Yang terbelenggu menggeleng keras, telinga terasa panas, " _Mngh! Hngh!_ "

"Aku hanya bercanda, Isogai- _kun_. Penetrasi dengan vibrator bisa membuat pikiranmu teralihkan saat aku melakukannya—"

" _Hngh_?"

Sugaya kembali terkekeh, berpindah posisi kebelakang Isogai, "Maksudku, melakukan seni."

Isogai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Was-was dengan apa yang akan menyambutnya setelah ini.

Tersentak, ia hampir berteriak panik ketika sensasi termis membakar kulit punggungnya. Sugaya mengoleskan sesuatu. Isogai tidak tahu, tapi rasanya sakit dan panas.

"Jangan takut, ini hanya _wax_. Aku akan membersihkan bulu-bulu halus yang ada di punggungmu, agar lebih mudah dilukis." Jelasnya sambil meratakan _wax_. "Nanti setelah dikeringkan, aku akan mencabutnya. Akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya."

Isogai menggeleng penuh. Jantungnya makin berdegup kencang, ia merasa pelan-pelan _wax_ itu mulai mengering, dan mengeras. Benaknya panik. Menerka-nerka rasa sakit yang akan datang, ia mulai menangis lagi.

Sugaya berdecak, mencabut vibrator dengan kasar kemudian memasukkan sebuah _dildo_ berwarna ungu dengan gerigi tumpul kedalam lubang Isogai. Pemuda mungil mengerang hebat, Sugaya memaju-mundurkan benda di tangannya dengan kecepatan medium.

" _Ssshhh_... Tenang, berikutnya akan terasa sakit," Sugaya memberi aba-aba lalu mencabut _wax-_ nya kasar.

Perut Isogai seperti diremas, sakit akibat _wax_ dan kenikmatan dari _dildo_ yang menusuk titik prostatnya bercampur. Tangan kasar Sugaya membelai punggungnya lembut, mengecupi sandaran seputih susu di hadapannya.

" _Hangh... Uhn..._ "

Pemuda dengan tubuh lebih tinggi berhenti sejenak, telunjuknya mengukir hampa di atas kulit, "Aku yang duduk di paling belakang selalu membayangkan bagaimana indahnya punggungmu ketika berada di kelas. Mengkhayalkannya." Sugaya mengguman sendiri, setelah membersihkan bekas parafin dengan air hangat, jemarinya menggenggam sebuah spidol merah kemudian mulai membuat sketsa, "Lalu, sekarang aku dapat menjamahnya dengan tanganku. Jadi akan aku berikan sentuhan terindah yang takkan bisa kau lupakan."

Sang Ikemen merinding mendengar ucapan Sugaya. Sensasi dingin dan kasar dari tinta dan ujung spidol membuatnya melenguh, tubuh mungil melengkung kebelakang saking nikmatnya ketika dildo kembali menusuk titik prostat.

Selesai puas dengan hasil sketsanya, sang surai abu-abu mengambil pisau bedah dari saku. Sisi tajam menyayat kulit putih yang ada di dalam garis sketsa, mengukirnya seolah di atas kayu

Merah beradu pada lantai.

" _HHNGH! MNH!_ "

Tubuh mungil kembali memberontak Sugaya terpaksa berhenti mengukir. Pemuda itu mendecih, "Apa kau tidak bisa diam, Isogai- _kun_?!" Tubuh mungil di dorong hingga mencium lantai, "Diam!"

Jari-jarinya tertekuk menahan sakit dan nikmat yang perlahan menyesap. Isogai mengerang, berteriak mengiba, tapi Sugaya tak jua berhenti mencungkil kulit punggungnya, menyayat kulit putih di atas sketsa merah. Darah mengotori lantai. Isogai masih menangis sejadinya. Sugaya yang merasa iba sedikit akhirnya melepas _cock ring_ di kejantanan Isogai yang langsung membanjiri lantai dengan apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Ujung pisau berhenti bergerak, Isogai menarik napas, lapisan kulit terakhir di angkat dari tempatnya. Sang seniman bersiul puas melihat hasil karyanya, merah tampak sempurna di atas putih.

Sugaya mengernyit, celana _jeans_ bernoda darah yang dipakainya terasa mengetat. Tak menyangka jeritan iba Isogai dan ukiran bunga di punggung itu dapat membuatnya ereksi. Pemuda dengan surai panjang mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari kungkungan celana.

Isogai merintih, kemudian mendesah merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mulai menggesek luka sayat di punggungnya. Air mata masih asyik berselancar di pipinya.

" _Sshh..._ Jangan menangis, Isogai- _kun_ ," Sugaya mengecupi luka sayat, kemudian mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya lagi pada luka yang menganga. " _Ssh…_ Isogai- _kun_."

Pemuda mungil mendesah tertahan, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat membuat Sugaya ikut mendesah, "Maaf, Isogai- _kun_ , aku tidak bermaksud untuk memperkosamu, sungguh." Pemuda itu beralasan sembari menggesek-gesekkan alat vitalnya, "Ini hanya… _ugh_ , percayalah, punggungmu sekarang begitu indah hingga membuatku ereksi… _Nghh_!"

Tubuh keduanya bergetar, dan bibir Isogai yang terkunci berulang-ulang melenguhkan nama Sugaya ketika meloloskan orgasme kedua. Sugaya sendiri menumpahkan cairannya di atas punggung Isogai, darah bercampur dengan sperma. Setelahnya hanya membersihkan kejantanannya dengan tisu, kemudian merapikan pakaian.

Pemuda jangkung terkekeh, mengelap darah yang menetes hingga menuruni bongkahan kenyal dengan handuk basah, kemudian merapikan warna-warna di atas punggung Isogai dengan kuas. Membuatnya menjadi merah dengan gradasi putih, ukirannya menjadi lebih sempurna, Sugaya berdecak kagum.

" _Wow_ , aku tidak menduga air mani akan memberi unsur fantastis," pemuda itu tertawa, tak menghiraukan tubuh mungil yang sudah tertunduk lunglai. Ia melepas _blindfold_ dan _gag ball_ pada Isogai, mendongakkan wajah lusuh—memaksa supaya menatap pantulan dua cermin. Sugaya kembali terkekeh, memiringkan tubuh sedikit agar canvas hidupnya dapat melihat ukiran yang ia hasilkan lewat pantulan cermin.

Ukiran tiga tangkai krisan merah dengan gradasi warna sperma. Mekar sempurna di atas putih yang menggoda.

Sugaya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah ini indah?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** **TANGAN** **」**

. **  
**by: **Biji Nangka** (id: 6583393)

Pairing:  
 **Araki X Isogai**

* * *

Isogai tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan kulit tangannya. Rasanya aneh namun terasa familiar. Tekstur empuk namun sedikit kasar yang menelusuri siku hingga telapak tangan cukup membangkitkan rasa keingintahuannya, terlebih ketika nadinya ditarik kuat hingga bulu romanya berdiri dan kelopak matanya terbuka spontan.

Yang pertama kali tertangkap retinanya adalah lampu gantung bertingkat dengan nyala lilin-lilin kecil yang tinggal setengah. Lelehannya tercecer membentuk padatan di sekitarnya. Satu-satunya pencahayaan yang ada di sana.

Dalam keremangan Isogai coba menganalisa keadaannya saat ini. Dirasa dari benda empuk yang menopang keseluruhan tubuhnya bisa disimpulkan bahwa posisinya sekarang adalah berbaring. Lebih jelasnya telentang. Pergelangan kaki dan tangannya diselimuti benda keras nan dingin—mungkin borgol atau rantai.

Tunggu. Bukankah yang seperti ini hanya ada di film-film? Maksudnya, Isogai tidak merasa jadi korban penculikan. Dengan latar belakang keluarganya yang miskin mustahil untuk mendapatkan uang tebusan. Ia juga tidak punya musuh. Saingan mungkin ada, tapi tidak mungkin sampai sebegininya.

"Semakin lama dilihat, jari-jari tanganmu semakin indah."

Isogai tersentak. Tangannya refleks meronta namun tertahan oleh pasung yang membatasi gerak. Bergulir ke kiri saat merasakan sentuhan hangat pada telapak tangannya. Matanya membulat horror. "Araki?! Kau—" Sungguh, Isogai tidak berharap untuk melihat rupa Araki Teppei dalam waktu seperti ini. Jangan bilang jika salah satu _virtuoso_ itu sengaja melakukannya?

"Hahaha. Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu, Isogai-kun?" Araki mengulas senyum menghina. Irisnya menatap lekat si pemuda ikemen sementara jarinya tidak berhenti menyentuh telapak tangan. Wajahnya sengaja merunduk untuk meraup telunjuk kurus ke dalam rongga mulut, langsung membelitkan lidah dan membasahinya dengan saliva.

Sengatan ringan menjalari tubuh yang terbaring dalam kuncian. Tangannya meronta minta dilepaskan. Raut wajah yang tergambar sulit dideskripsikan, jelas bukan ekspresi yang bagus. "H-hoi! Ini bukan lagi penindasan, tapi pelecehan!" Isogai paham betul jika kelas E kerap kali di- _bully_ oleh anak kelas lain. Tapi tidak seperti ini juga!

Bunyi 'plop' pelan terdengar begitu Araki menghentikan kulumannya. Jari Isogai basah dilumuri liur.

"Kau bilang ini pelecehan? Kurasa tidak. Aku tak berminat membobol lubang pantatmu." Seandainya bisa Isogai ingin sekali menyumpal mulut kotor itu dengan tentakel kuning. "Ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat di perpustakan tadi siang?" Araki diam menunggu Isogai menjawab.

"Bukankah kalian dari kelas unggulan yang mengganggu acara belajar kami?" Isogai meringis ketika Araki justru mencengkram erat lengannya. "Apa yang salah? Memang begitu adanya 'kan?!" Sentaknya kesal.

"SALAH BESAR!" Bentak Araki. Lengan Isogai ditarik seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergeser mendekat. Kelereng di balik bingkai kaca mata berubah kelam. Tatapannya begitu dingin. Isogai dibuat merinding. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ah… aku melupakan fakta bahwa kau memang bodoh." Cibirnya.

Araki melipat semua jari si Ketua Kelas kecuali jari telunjuk yang tetap dibiarkan mengacung lurus lalu menahannya. Tanpa ragu mengarahkannya tepat di bawah dagu. "Ini yang kau lakukan, sialan! Menodongkan jarimu padaku…" Araki menjilat bibir bawahnya. "…tapi itu yang membuatku tersadar bahwa kau punya jari yang teramat indah dan memukau." Nada suaranya sengaja dibuat seperti mendesah. Isogai sempat mengerjap bingung sebelum akhirnya memekik sakit karena Araki menggigit jarinya tiba-tiba.

Gila! Ini gila! Batin Isogai takut. Gemerincing rantai membuktikan seberapa keras usahanya untuk lepas. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat menyadari organ lunak itu kembali bermain-main dengan jari yang tersisa. Satu persatu jarinya digigit lalu dihisap kencang.

Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi di luar kendalinya. Sensasi hangat sekaligus lembap membuat sesuatu di bawah sana terasa tak nyaman. "Le-lepas!"

Araki mendengus di tengah hisapannya. Kuku-kukunya kini menggoda kulit lengan Isogai. Mulai dari telapak hingga perbatasan siku. Gerakannya begitu lambat dan menggoda. Isogai tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"K-ku bilang lepas!" Isogai menyentak lengannya kasar hingga kelingkingnya menusuk rongga mulut Araki, membuat yang berkacamata mendesis dan membanting tangan Isogai. Matanya menyorot marah. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun Araki bergerak mundur untuk membawa sesuatu.

Bencana.

Benar saja. Selang beberapa menit ia kembali dengan membawa beberapa benda dan sebatang lilin menyala di tangannya. Isogai tidak terlalu memerhatikan karena terlalu fokus untuk melepaskan diri.

"Lihatlah tikus kecil yang menggeliat menyedihkan ini."

Isogai bungkam tak peduli. Kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah tak beraturan. Berharap dengan begitu bisa memutus rantai yang mengikatnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Araki mendorong vibrator ke dalam mulut Isogai yang terbuka, berteriak minta dilepaskan. Sebelah lututnya menekan lengan kiri yang bersangkutan agar berhenti meronta lalu menyetel getaran vibrator dalam mode lambat. Belum merasa puas, Araki mendekatkan lilin pada punggung tangan Isogai. Lengkung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai. Dengan hati-hati ditumpahkannya lelehan lilin pada jari kelingking.

"HMMPPTTHH!" Jeritannya tertahan vibrator. Panas dan perih. Isogai yakin kulitnya memerah sekarang. Tekanan pada lengannya bertambah kuat saat ia coba menggerakan lengannya.

"Diam!" getaran vibrator itu disetel semakin kencang. Sementara ia tetap mengukir namanya dalam huruf latin pada jari-jari ramping di bawahnya. 'A' pada kelingking, 'R' pada jari manis, begitu seterusnya hingga genap kelima jari dibubuhi tiap huruf namanya. A-R-A-K-I. Isogai? Oh, jelas saja remaja itu meronta dan menangis hebat.

Setelahnya Isogai tidak begitu ingat apa yang dilakukan Araki pada tubuhnya—terlebih pada tangannya. Hal yang terakhir dirasakannya adalah getaran pada sekitar telinga dan kedua putingnya hingga celananya basah oleh cairan kental beserta habisnya seluruh lilin dilahap api.

Gelap.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata sontak terbuka. Meraup oksigen dengan begitu cepat. Dada naik turun tak beraturan. Tubuh banjir keringat.

Sosok di sebelahnya mengelus puncak kepala Isogai lembut.

"Mimpi buruk, eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** **PINGGANG** **」**

.  
By: **zefacchi** (id: 4437860)

Pairing:  
 **Asano (Jr) X Isogai**

* * *

Wajahnya merah total. Napasnya terputus-putus. Beberapa titik air mata telah berkumpul di sudut matanya, siap untuk meluncur kapan saja. Blazer kelabunya telah lenyap entah ke mana, hanya menyisakan kemeja putih yang seluruh kancingnya telah terbuka. Seorang lelaki berdiri di hadapannya, tampak seumuran dengannya. Kedua manik ungu itu terus memindai tubuh lemah di hadapannya.

Isogai merintih menahan malu. "A-Asano-kun, jangan lihat—"

Yang dipanggil Asano menyeringai, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya yang begitu menggoda.

Isogai berdiri, bersandar pada pintu kamar tempat mereka berada. Dasi hitam seragamnya mengikat kedua tangan itu ke atas, disambungkan pada ventilasi ruangan, membuatnya tertahan.

Langkah kaki Asano mendekat pada tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan itu. Ketika dia berhenti di depannya, kedua tangan itu memeluk pinggang kecil Isogai.

"Kau benar-benar indah …" Asano menggesekkan lengannya di wilayah tersebut.

"Ngh … j-jangan," Isogai merintih. Bibir bawahnya digigit.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Jari-jari Asano mengitari pinggang itu. Tubuh Isogai makin bergetar. Mengundang seringai dari orang di depannya.

"Sensitif di bagian ini, hm?"

Isogai tersentak. Memberi jawaban tanpa kata pada Asano, yang makin gencar menyerang.

"Tunggu, Asano-kun, jangan—"

Namun Asano tidak menghiraukannya. Lelaki itu kemudian berlutut di depan Isogai, wajahnya dihadapkan pada area pinggang.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau begitu lemah di titik ini."

Isogai tak mampu menjawab. Hanya menutup kedua matanya makin rapat.

Asano mendekatkan wajahnya pada pinggangnya, dan mencium kulit di bagian itu. Gemetar di tubuh Isogai makin menjadi, tatkala rasa geli menjalar. Gemas, lelaki itu kemudian menggigitinya.

"A-ah—"

"Bersuaralah," Asano berujar di sela-sela kegiatannya, "aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu …"

Namun yang dituju tetap bungkam. Menahan suara dengan gigitan pada bibir.

Asano mengkerut tak senang. "Kau melawanku."

"Aaaah!"

Jeritannya terdengar kencang. Asano menarik lepas celana panjang kelabunya, melemparnya asal. Membiarkan celana dalam menjadi satu-satunya kain yang menutupi selangkangannya. Kini dia lebih leluasa untuk menggigit dan menjilati area pinggang, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak dan menekan gundukan di antara selangkangan.

"Nggh … jangan …"

Desahannya terlepas. Asano tersenyum bangga. Tangan kanannya kini ikut bermain, menggelitik pinggang ramping itu hingga Isogai menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah dipaksa berdiri nyaris satu jam.

"Kenapa … kau melakukan ini?" Isogai bertanya dengan terbata-bata di sela-sela erangannya.

Asano menghentikan kegiatannya, menengadah untuk menatap Isogai dari posisinya yang berlutut. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada dua iris keemasan. Seringai masih terpampang, seolah-olah Isogai baru saja menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah diketahui jawabannya.

"Ini hukuman untukmu," jawabnya dengan nada dingin. "Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya; aku melarangmu untuk dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, terutama sahabatmu itu."

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku!"

"Aku berhak," Asano menempelkan sebelah pipinya pada pinggang itu, menghirup aroma tubuh yang telah basah berkeringat itu. "Karena kau adalah milikku."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku adalah milikmu!"

"Ada hal yang tak perlu diungkap dengan perkataan, Isogai. Kau cukup mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan kau milikku, itu saja."

"Tapi—aku tidak mencintaimu."

Kedua mata Asano membelalak. Isogai tidak menyadari efek dari perkataannya yang terlontar secara reflek. Pandangan mata lawan bicaranya menggelap. Kemurkaan tersirat jelas dari ekspresinya.

"Kau benar-benar perlu didisplinkan, Isogai."

Rontaan Isogai tak bisa menghentikan tangan Asano yang dengan cekatan menarik celana dalamnya turun. Kedua irisnya membelalak, rona merah makin pekat di wajahnya.

Tangan kiri Asano mencengkram kuat benda di antara selangkangan Isogai, sementara wajahnya mendekat pada pinggang. Gigi-giginya menancap pada pinggang itu, menggigitnya kuat, membuka luka pada area itu.

Isogai meringis. Pinggangnya perih bukan main—mungkin sekarang telah berdarah—dan cengkraman Asano pada bendanya membuat pandangannya memutih. Kedua tangan mencengkram dasi yang mengikat, melampiaskan rasa sakit.

Asano terus menggigiti daerah itu, menimbulkan luka berdarah. Tak hanya di satu tempat, namun di area pinggang yang lain. Tangan kanannya ikut andil menggelitik, memberi sensasi geli dan perih di saat bersamaan.

"Aah—"

Isogai tak tahan untuk tak mengeluarkannya. Cairan putih itu membasahi tangan kiri Asano.

"Kau keluar cepat sekali. Sayang—aku belum mengizinkanmu."

Jemari yang telah lengket karena cairan itu bergerak, mengoleskannya pada luka-luka Isogai. Membuat ringisan kembali mengudara.

Asano melepas dasi yang mengikat kedua tangan Isogai. Tubuh itu limbung, dan nyaris menghantam lantai jika tangannya tak segera menahannya. Lelaki itu kini terduduk lemah, di pangkuan Asano, yang duduk bersandar pada tepi tempat tidur di tengah ruangan, dengan kedua tangan memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

"Belum berakhir, Isogai," Asano berujar ketika mendapati kedua mata Isogai mulai terkatup. Satu tangannya bergerak menuju meja nakas, membuka lacinya, dan mengambil sebotol jus lemon.

"Ini akan jadi hukuman yang cocok untukmu."

Teriakan Isogai menjadi pengisi keheningan selanjutnya. Lelaki itu menuangkan jus lemon itu di area lukanya, membuat perih makin membara. Tak hanya di satu area, tapi di area lain juga. Pinggangnya terasa sangat perih sekarang.

Seringai Asano semakin melebar. Dibaringkannya tubuh itu ke tempat tidur, dan ditindihnya. Wajahnya merasakan hembusan napas Isogai yang makin memburu.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan menghukummu lebih malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** **PANTAT** **」**

. **  
**by: **Fvvn** (id: 1777762)

Pairing:  
 **Chiba X Isogai**

* * *

"Chi—ba?"

"Berbalik punggung."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang balik badan."

Isogai hanya bisa menurut—masih tak mengerti dengan permainan kekanak-kanakkan Chiba yang mendorongnya secara _implist_ agar merapat ke pepohonan, mencium batang-batang gigantis di tengah hutan.

"Hei, kau tidak mengganti isi pelurunya dengan yang asli ka—"

"Kenapa kau selalu peduli pada orang di sekitarmu?"

"Huh?"

"Padahal kalau kau diam saja, kau tidak akan bernasib begini."

"Kau ngomong apa sih! Jangan berakting seperti tokoh antagonis begitu dong!"

Isogai yang habis kesabaran hampir memutar badan tapi moncong rifle Chiba menusuk pipi mulusnya sehingga posisi kembali membelakangi senjata api yang mengacung tajam.

Suasana hening beberapa detik. Isogai tak berani berkutik, terbawa suasana.

"Kau tidak mengerti saat kubilang ingin mendinginkan kepala ya?"

Moncong rifle bergerak turun saat _scope_ Chiba mengganti objek pandangan dari kepala ke bagian bokong.

"Aku datang kesini karena khawatir tahu! kupikir kau mungkin lebih bisa membuka diri kalau jauh dari keramaian teman-te—"

"Kau akan menyesal kalau mendengar ceritaku, Isogai."

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bagian belakang Isogai dan membuatnya memekik tertahan.

"T-tunggu—"

Kedua tangannya mungkin tak terkunci, dan tidak ada satupun yang menghambat pergerakan tubuh Isogai, tapi karena pelakunya Chiba dan Chiba menggunakan moncong rifle sebagai tangannya untuk menjamah, Isogai kehabisan kata dan langkah untuk bertindak saat itu.

Ujung laras yang awalnya sekadar penggoda dengan sentuhan lembut vertikal, kini mulai menekan dan menarik serat kain celana dari bawah ke atas. Menciptakan tarikan kencang—salahkan Isogai yang senang mengenakan celana longgar—membentuk gundukkan yang cukup tebal, dan Isogai meringis ketika bagian bawahnya terjepit serat kain yang mengetat.

"C-Chiba—"

Titik-titik air mata keterkejutan nyaris keluar saat moncong rifle menelusup ke bagian dalam dan bersentuhan dingin dengan kulit bokong yang belum terlihat. Menelusup di antara dua bukit montok yang menghisap senjatanya seperti lubang hitam. Walaupun bukan kontak langsung dengan kulitnya sendiri, tapi Chiba dapat merasakannya.

"Mm…"

Ada gumaman tak dikenal Isogai.

"Selama ini, _dia_ yang selalu mengganggu konsentrasiku." moncong rifle yang menghadap gravitasi sedikit terangkat, membuat serat kain kembali mengetat dan ujung laras menusuk di penghujung lubang sempit, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara nyata, tapi justru karena begitu jadi kepikiran terus."

Berani sumpah, Isogai keringat dingin karena ia tak pernah melihat Chiba seaktif ini sebelumnya.

"Dari luar pun sudah kelihatan kalau wujud aslinya lembut—seperti telur rebus favoritku."

Isogai membalikkan wajah patah-patah, menyadari bunyi sobekan celana yang dipaksa membahana. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Chiba melakukannya dalam sekali sentak.

Yang jelas di detik selanjutnya—kedua bola mata Chiba yang selama ini tak pernah dianggap ada, menyalang serius dari balik poni kehitaman, membuat Isogai bergidik, campur aduk antara rasa takjub, takut dan malu ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh iris yang diluar dugaan begitu cantik,

"Isogai, jangan marah."

Tanpa ada kata maaf, ia menarik senjatanya.

Ujung laras ditopang dengan telapak tangan, dikecup dengan bibir basah dan dijilat cukup lama dalam berbagai arah, menatap Isogai dengan celana-celananya yang tertidur di tanah, sebelum akhirnya dijejalkan kembali terhadap bokong Isogai yang menjadi persemayaman. Ditarik panjang satu arah terhadap selipan yang merapat, seolah tak mempersilakan tamu asing.

Isogai menutup mata atas sensasi dingin senjata yang belum terbiasa menyentuhnya—

"A-akh!"

gosokan kasar ABS berganti menjadi tekanan moncong laras pada wujud kenyal, menghasilkan suara dari sisi Isogai.

Seumur hidup Chiba tak pernah merasa seobsesif ini. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah seegois ini.

Ia tidak tahu.

"Anggap saja ciuman tidak langsung—"

Bercak seukuran koin terjiplak kemerahan pada bokong putihnya. Dan Chiba tak membuatnya sebuah saja.

Isogai tak berhenti bergetar, ketika laras panjang dengan lubang sekecil hidung yang telah puas menjejak kembali bergerak dan mengusap kulit bokongnya membentuk lingkaran, bergantian antara kiri dan kanan.

"Benar-benar bundar ya."

Isogai merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mengintip di balik _scope_ dari kejauhan."

Rasanya seperti digelitiki dengan es batu—licin, basah dan dingin. Liur yang menyisa akibat usapan, mengering pada kulit dan menghasilkan sensasi yang lebih dingin kala tertiup angin.

Isogai sudah tak mengerti lagi apa yang dilakukan Chiba di tengah hutan. Terlebih ketika laras panjang tersebut kembali diselipkan di antara selangkangannya.

"H-ha—ah!"

Napas anomali dari sisi Isogai. Chiba mengganti posisi senjatanya, bergerak panjang maju-mundur dari kemaluan, selangkangan, dan pelan-pelan kembali pada selipan bokong. Isogai seperti sedang mengendarai senapan bak sapu terbang. Hanya saja gagang 'sapu' kali ini berkontur dan wujudnya tidak sekadar lempeng, membuat rasa-rasa yang beragam saat bergantian mengenai bagian-bagian sensitifnya.

"Menunduk,"

Isogai dipaksa menekuk punggung, memberi sedikit akses agar lubang sempitnya bisa diterobos walau harus dengan paksaan.

"T-Tunggu! Kau pasti bercand—AKKHHH!"

Ujung laras sedikit masuk ke dalam lubang yang tidak mendapatkan penetrasi. Chiba bergerak mengikuti naluri.

"C-Chiba S-sakit—A-AH!"

Chiba mengeluarkan ujung laras, menghasilkan sensasi dingin saat angin berebut masuk.

Tapi Isogai tak mendapat banyak istirahat, lantas lubangnya kembali dibuat penuh, dan Chiba mulai mengoyak secara vertikal dan perlahan agar Isogai tak berteriak terlalu kencang.

"C-CHIBA—HA-AH!"

Napas tersengal-sengal setengah mati.

Di bawah dahan yang rindang, dan terik matahari yang terhalang,

Senapan angin terjatuh.

Daun-daun ternoda semen putih.

Chiba mempersempit jarak, berlutut di depan bokong Isogai yang condong. Lutut-lutut kaki Isogai gemetar, mengangkang. Pinggang rampingnya ditahan dengan kedua telapak besar, dan Chiba membuka mulutnya lebar, menggigit sisi bokong Isogai kuat-kuat dengan gigi seri.

"Tolong diingat, punyaku masih menegang, _Yuuma_."

Bisikan pelan membuat wajah Isogai memerah tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **「** **KAKI** **」**

. **  
**by: **Orzz** (id: 5391083)

Pairing:  
 **Maehara X Isogai**

* * *

Sejulur kain terbentang, melewati kedua kelopak mata yang disirami kejutan paksa. Simpul sederhana dibentuk apik di belakang kepala. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu dipaksa tengadah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, membuang karbon dioksida dengan semburan hela rengsa.

"Isogai, aku ingin memberimu hadiah."

Obsesinya menantang manusiawi. Nalarnya dikebiri napsu. Opsi terakhir hanya pemuasan harfiah, dengan menyiksa diri sampai batas tembus definisi. Katakanlah, Maehara membutakan diri pada tamparan takdir yang seharusnya tidak kejam mempermainkannya.

Gila. Butuh lusinan kata untuk menyimpulkan apa yang saat ini ia lakukan pada teman yang seharusnya tidak ia taburi percikkan neraka.

Kulitnya meremang, hampir tremor. "Maehara, jangan. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau semakin jauh," permohonannya dibalas kekehan, yang sebenarnya keimplisitan frustasi.

Tubuhnya didorong, sengaja dipertemukan dengan meja yang berlapis plitur. Fabrik yang seharusnya membungkus kaki Isogai terlucuti paksa. Maehara gelap mata. Satinnya melambai-lambai meminta untuk dicabik dan ditelanjangi pandangan mata.

Dasi ditarik paksa dari lipatan kerah. "Maaf, Isogai, tapi aku harus mengikat tanganmu." Sekali ikat, gerak tubuh sepenuhnya dimatikan, dipaksa menurut, dipaksa turut hanyut.

Maehara memulai. Napsu dijadikan baris pertama, disusul insting kebinatangan yang memenjarakan akal sehatnya.

Tangan digerakkan vertikal, ujung tumit disentuh pelan. Rambatan jari-jemari seperti sengkarut memaksa Isogai mengeluarkan lenguhan. "M-Maehara—akh! He-Hentikan."

Maehara memilih tuli, realita sudah dipinggirkan, biarkan delusi ini menjadi realistis pemujaan yang seharusnya salah tapi coba ia benarkan.

Betisnya dilirik, dileleri saliva panas. Deretan bulu halus dijilati penuh invasi, sesekali diurut dengan haptik seduktif. "Hadiah dariku bukan untuk dilihat, Isogai." Protes dari Isogai dijegal dua jari, dipaksa melumat sampai timbul sedakkan. "Tapi untuk dirasakan."

Kedua kaki Isogai ditekuk melancip, diremas, dielus, dan ditinggali rasa basah dari kecap lidah kala kulit itu dicabik oleh gigi. Sporadis—berulang-ulang, tanpa henti.

"Aakh—" Desahan berat terintimidasi, Isogai menggeliat. Sedikit mengejang ketika lidah itu bergerak sembarangan. Panas. Penuh determinasi.

Napas berat tarik-menarik, beban logika sepenuhnya dihilangkan secara abstrak. Maehara mengaku hina, jujur apa adanya. Obsesi janggalnya perlu terlaksana, dengan Isogai sebagai pelampiasan. Biarlah setan dalam dirinya menuntun, tak apa, dosa pikirkan nanti. Untuk sekarang, Maehara ingin menjadi manusia paling bangsat sedunia.

Isogai bergetar, menahan rasa amarah sekaligus sensasi asing yang mulai membuat darahnya berdesir. "Mae—ukhh! Cukup, Maehara, hentikan," geram Isogai sedikit kepayahan mengontrol pernapasan.

Gelap, bahkan Isogai tidak tahu rupa dirinya sekarang. "Maehara, aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti ini," imbuhnya berusaha menyadarkan temannya yang dirasuki berahi. "Lepas, Maehara, ini aku, Isogai Yuuma."

Maehara tersengat. "Diam, Isogai!" Maehara kalap, sentuhan lembut absen dari baluran licin satin ari, kini bukan dielus, tapi dicakar dan diremasi sesuka hati.

"Aghh—"

Maehara melepas penutup mata yang memblokir akses penglihatan Isogai. Yang pertama kali Isogai lihat—Maehara dengan wajah frustasi.

"M-Maehara …"

"Berjanjilah, setelah ini kau boleh meludahiku, memukulku, menamparku, atau membenciku, Isogai," Pipi Isogai ditangkup, daging kenyalnya dikecup lembut, sementara Isogai hanya diam menurut. "Tapi kali ini, biarkan aku memilikimu. Hanya hari ini saja, desahkan namaku."

Ujung tumit kembali diusap, meninggalkan geletar samar yang mulai timbul candu. Isogai mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berada di celah pahanya menegang.

"A-Ah, Maehara—"

Senyum Maehara merekah, begitu pun rasa bersalah yang kembali tergugah walau ratusan kali ia mencoba untuk amnesia. Sahabatnya sendiri, ia telanjangi dengan keji. Relung hatinya pecah, Maehara tahu, setelah ini Isogai tidak akan memandangnya seperti dulu lagi.

"Maaf, Isogai." Kecup lagi. Jilat lagi. Nikmat ini seharusnya salah. Obsesi ini seharusnya tidak masuk dalam daftar memori yang bercokol hina di otak Maehara.

Masih berdiri menghadap Isogai, Maehara menarik tungkai kaki temannya untuk diarahkan di depan selangkangannya. Isogai terbelalak. Sekuat tenaga menarik kakinya agar Maehara tidak berbuat semakin jauh.

"Jangan, Maehara. Aku mohon. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau berhenti sekarang juga."

"Maaf, Isogai," kata yang sama diucapkan di setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan. "Aku tidak akan berhenti, dan tolong jangan hentikan aku."

Tungkai Isogai digesekkan pada miliknya yang sudah mengeras saat ia mulai melucuti celana Isogai. Lagi, kali ini ditekan kencang, membuat Isogai meronta brutal.

Resleting mulai diturunkan, sementara kancing celana juga tak luput dikoyak pemiliknya yang berdebar hebat tak karuan. "Maaf, Isogai." Terlalu jelas, eksplisit tanpa batas rambu. Maehara mengambil kaki kanan Isogai, ujung ibu jarinya dikecup, setelahnya diarahkan tepat di depan selangkangannya dan ditekankan pada miliknya.

Jantung Isogai mencelos, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. "Maehara, jangan!"

Terus digesek, terus ditekan, berulang kali. Detik terakhir, Isogai merasa ujung kakinya mulai dirembesi sesuatu yang basah.

Maehara berhasil menuntaskan obsesinya dan juga menghancurkan kepercayaan temannya. Selamat, Maehara—batinnya lelah.

.

.

.

"Maaf—bukan, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku," Maehara terkekeh sedih. "Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Maaf telah memberimu pengalaman yang mungkin tidak bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu. Maaf aku menistaimu. Maaf aku menghancurkan kepercayaanmu—"

"Maehara!

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa kau maafkan. Maaf karena—"

Isogai menampar pipi Maehara keras-keras. "Kau bilang aku boleh menamparmu, kan? Sekarang sudah aku lakukan, kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Maehara terbelalak. "I-Isogai… Apa yang—"

Bibir Maehara dibungkam dengan kecupan—bukan! Isogai mencium bibir Maehara. "Tak apa, Maehara. Anggap saja apa yang kau lakukan tadi adalah hadiah dariku."

—karena bagaimana pun juga, Isogai tidak bisa melepas Maehara sebagai bagian yang sudah bersamanya sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(never) END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :

 **｡** **Mochii** : Mari mengheningkan cipta untuk debut fic ratem pertama yang saya buat. Hahahaha. Kayaknya saya mulai trauma sama Ren #uhuk

 **｡** **Shinraa** : …. Kurang panas, ya? Soalnya waktu bikin nggak ada yang ngangetin(?) :') *woy*  
Terima kasih sudah membaca :') *balik ngelonin Karma*

 **｡** **Acchan** : MUACH BUAT AUTHOR LAIN YG IKUT BUAT SAMBEL PETIS TERUNTUK ISOGE. DAN READERS.  
Kenang-kenangan dari fic fetish ini… *bagiin lilin yg ada apinya* ada yang mau tau rasanya dipenetrasi pake itu?

 **｡** **Zefa** : maaf aneh, namanya juga fetish (?) O)—( #singkat

 **｡** **Kuo** : Apalah, kaget banget pas dapet tema fetish ketek. KETEKKK! Plus semoga kalian menikmati seme dan Yan!Nagisa di sini ;)  
Terus baru nyadar si ketek kayak lanjutan story dari si bibir punya Shinra /lol

 **｡** **Micchan** : Fetish punggung lumayan sulit apalagi sama seme yg jelas-jelas 'random' dan bukan OTP.  
Tapi ini merupakan tantangan tersendiri dan mengasyikkan, semoga kalian menyukai karya-karya kami~ (*´∇｀*)

 **｡** **Nangka** : Kali pertama nulis fetish. Dan jujur saya SANGAT TIDAK PUAS dengan hasilnya. Banyak imajinasi yang tidak tertuliskan karena faktor keadaan (?)

 **｡** **Fvvn** : Gue curang WK! Enak aja Chiba 'keluar' cuman di 800 kata. Dia kan lelaki setronk! #alesan  
Kalau ada waktu bakal dibuat versi panjangnya karena sedikit janggal juga liat Chiba begini www. Maklumi keterbatasan wordsnya ya~

 _P.S_ : ABS = Acrylonitrile butadiene styrene. Katanya sih bahannya senjata.  
(Chiba suka telur rebus ada di trivia, dan entah ini jodoh atau gimana tapi Chiba dan Isogai sama2 lemah di pelajaran biologi WK!)

 **｡** **Orzz** : /nangesh kenceng/ dunno what to say anymore, ini nista sekali lah /nangesh meraung/ emang gabisa bikin ginian lah saya dan yha, ini ngebut sekali alurnya mama :'( intinya, terima kasih sudah memaksakan diri untuk membaca 8')

.

Mohon dukungannya untuk para Bangsat nan mechum yang udah berpartisipasi ini ya, hkhkhkh~ /o/

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
